


Revenge is a Dish Best Served With a Side of Teenage Tail

by IWannaBeYahtzee, joyfulJackalope



Series: Escapades of a Teenage Faunlet [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Consensual Underage Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Incest, Longform RP Format, M/M, Spitroasting, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope
Summary: Dirk Strider has to babysit his ex-boyfriend's teenage son, since the last time he was left alone he tried to get up to all sorts of trouble.Unfortunately, Tavvy can get up to trouble staying in the house too - and Dirk realises that if he gives in, he's not only indulging an attraction he's been trying to ignore, he's also getting back at Jake, who he's never forgiven for cheating all those years ago.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Tavros Crocker, Tavros Crocker/Dirk Strider, Tavros Crocker/Dirk Strider/Jake English
Series: Escapades of a Teenage Faunlet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028260
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IWannaBeYahtzee as Tavvy, joyfulJackalope as Dirk and Jake. 
> 
> Underage - Tavvy is 15.

"A babysitter? Jake, you are aware that your son is fifteen years old, not five?"

Jake sighs heavily. "Last time we left him alone he snuck out to meet Vrissy. Luckily, Harry was jealous that Tavvy was hanging out with her and snitched, otherwise God only knows what sort of carnage she would have dragged him into."

Dirk raises his eyebrows, considering.

If there's anything that Dirk Strider can do admirably, it's holding a grudge. It's been sixteen years since Jake cheated on him by having a one-night-stand with Jane, and Dirk still feels a tiny pang of jealousy when the evidence of that affair is paraded in front of him, even over a decade and a half later. But he likes Tavros - he's a good kid, and he can't help the way he'd been conceived. Dirk had moved away for a bit after the affair, but returned a couple of years later, and the three of them were all best friends again now. Jake and Jane weren't lovers, and neither were Dirk and Jake, but they were all on fantastic terms with each other.

"Fine," sighs Dirk. "But I'm only agreeing because Tavvy is the most mellow, well-behaved fifteen year old I've ever met. I can't believe he had the stones to sneak out."

"It's Vrissy," glowers Jake. "She's a terrible influence." He falls silent as he sees Tavvy hovering at the top of the staircase, wearing a decidedly petulant pout.

"Dad, _please,_ " Tavros begs. "It's not like you'll be gone all night! And I had a ruddy good grounding after that. I've learned my lesson! I don't need a babysitter!"

Honestly, his protests don't spring from it being kiddish. That’s a part of it, but it’s mostly because he kinda _sorta_ has a massive crush on the man that Jake wants to leave him alone with for hours on end, and he can't trust himself not to completely embarrass himself during that time.

Plus he knows that Dirk and his father had kinda been a...thing? Way back when? He doesn't really know all of the details, but he does know that it makes his little crush even more awkward.

"Don't talk back to your father, squirt," says Dirk without even looking at him. When he doesn't hear him start to go down the stairs, he glances up at him curiously. He's still hovering there, looking like a deer in the headlights - albeit a pretty pissed-off deer - and Dirk realises that every single time he sees Tavros he looks a little bit more like Jake. But Jake had always had a rugged attractiveness, even when he was Tavvy's age, something sharp and masculine; Tavros is more feminine, with rounded cheeks that are quick to blush and a slender, slight frame. "C'mon," says Dirk, gesturing for Tavros to approach. "It's not like I'm some random college student who wants to make a quick buck inbetween classes. We're friends, aren't we? Don't think of it as babysitting. Think of it as hangin' out with your cool uncle."

Yeah, because this situation wasn't awkward enough as it is, Dirk had to bring the word 'Uncle' into it. Tavros gives a little sigh and comes all the way down the stairs. "I suppose." He concedes, avoiding Dirks eyes. "I guess if I have to have one you'll be more fun." He convinces himself.

Maybe Dirk is right. He's always seemed to like him. Maybe if he just plays it cool they can have a fun night making popcorn and watching corny movies.

"You don't need to sound so enthusiastic," says Dirk sarcastically, but he ruffles Tavros' hair playfully. He jerks his chin up at Jake. "Go on, get outta here. Go to your strip club or wherever it is you're goin.'"

Jake makes an inelegant yelp of surprise, glowering at him, and Dirk laughs. "Aw, don't look at me like that. Tavvy knows I'm jokin.'"

Tavros hopes the heat in his cheeks when Dirk ruffles his hair isn't a noticeable blush. Dirk has such lovely hands. They're thin and finely sculpted and yet rugged from mechanical work.

As his father leaves, the boy clears his throat and tries to force the heat from his cheeks. "...So what shall we do then? I was thinking popcorn and a movie but I'm sure you have something much more interesting in mind." He said, bashfully.

_Yeah, I have something more interesting in mind. You, bent over the -_

Wait.

WHAT?

Did he really just think -

Did he _really just -_

Dirk's brain is short-circuiting as he realises what he's just thought. That's his best friend, his ex-boyfriend's _very much not legal_ son he's fantasizing about!

But Tavros is so, so fucking pretty. His golden tan cheeks are flushed with rose, as always, and his plump rosy lips are parted slightly, giving Dirk a glimpse of the overbite he'd inherited from both his parents. He'd looked goofy as a kid, but now he seems to have grown into it. Now it makes him look adorable.

**_As a kid?_ ** _He's **still** a fucking kid, Dirk!_

Dirk clears his throat slightly. "I... didn't really have anything in mind, I guess. Except from goin' with the flow. We could do popcorn and a movie, or..." He casts around for something interesting and non-sexual, and comes up blank. "Something," he finishes lamely, and winces internally.

He's becoming flustered in front of Tavros Crocker, the most hapless, awkward kid in the history of the world.

Jesus Christ, he needs a drink.

"Is everything alright?" Tavros asks, tilting his head at Dirk’s sudden avoidant behavior. Dirk was the kind of guy to look you in the eye when you talked. Had he somehow made him uncomfortable?

Shit, he couldn't tell, could he?! He wasn't that obvious was he?

No, he couldn't possibly. Dirk may have been perceptive, but he wasn't clairvoyant.

Or at least, that's what Tavros tells himself.

_Shit, he noticed._

"Yeah," says Dirk, too quickly. "Got a migraine, that's all - it's distractin'." He offers Tavros a smile. "Do you wanna go pick out a movie? Or we could play video games, if you like." Finally, he's remembered another normal activity.

"Video games sound fun! You always beat me though," Tavros points out, heading into the living room to set up the console. He huffs a bit as he reaches under the TV to try and reach it where it had been pushed behind the DVD player after it was unplugged from last time.

"Mmf! Dad always pushes it back too far," he mumbles to himself, kneeling down to try and pull it out.

Dirk's mouth goes dry as Tavros bends down. He's wearing skinny jeans that hug his figure perfectly, his bubble butt pert and defined and oh-so-squeezable. Dirk feels his cock stir in interest, and his eyes widen slightly in horror. God, if Tavvy noticed - if he told Jake or Jane -

He'd better start planning his eulogy.

Dirk flops onto the couch, arranging a cushion on his lap in the most natural way he could muster. "Yeah, I probably will beat you," says Dirk easily. "Who knows? I might be feelin' generous. Might go easy on you for once."

Tavvy chuckles. "Well we'll just urmph! See about that! Got it!" He declared, finally pulling the console out. "Mario Kart then?" He asked. They almost always played Mario Kart and Dirk almost always beat him but it was still fun. Probably because of the hilarious commentary Dirk did for the races.

"Mario Kart, huh? You really wanna get your ass whooped today, don't you?" He smirks, grabbing the remote and selecting his character. He always chooses Baby Peach, ostensibly for ironic purposes, although secretly Dirk thought she was kind of adorable. Tavros sits down on the couch next to him, accidentally brushing his thigh, and an electric jolt seems to radiate from his groin down his leg, skin tingling with desire. It's been a long time since Dirk's been aroused enough that he can feel it in places one shouldn't be able to feel it; extremities burning, head like cotton candy.

The idea of getting his ass whooped should not turn him on that much. He hopes he’s hiding it as well as he thinks he is. Dirk almost seems to jerk away from him slightly when he sits next to him which only helps his earlier theory.

He tries to put it out of his mind and focus on trying to beat Dirk. He always picks Daisy in these games. Mostly because he likes how peppy and confident she is. Dirk is immediately 3 places ahead of him, as usual.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaims Dirk as Tavvy hits him with a blue shell. He glances at him quickly. "I keep forgettin' I'm probably not supposed to swear in front of you. Just don't repeat it in front of your parents or I'll get in trouble." Dirk zips back to second place almost preternaturally quickly, inching closer to first place. The game is helping Dirk put his... thoughts out of his head, but he's so used to playing Mario Kart that it's almost like muscle memory, like driving a real car, and his thoughts begin to wander again. He looks over at Tavvy again. He sticks his tongue out ever so slightly when he's concentrating, the tip of his tongue touching his bottom lip, emphasising his cute little overbite.

Tavros cheers when he smacks Dirk out of first place. "Don't worry about it. I already know most of those words anyway and I have the good sense not to use them in front of my parents." He reassures.

He's right on Dirks tail, they're both fighting for second place when suddenly he can feel eyes on him. He glances to his side quickly and realizes that Dirk is looking at him not the screen. "...w-what?" He asks.

While he was distracted however a computer player smacks him with a red shell and hes sent spinning. "Oh come on!"

"Thought you had something on your face," says Dirk. "Just a hair or somethin.'" He laughs as Tavvy spins, zooming past him. "Past the halfway mark on the final lap now, kid. Your ass is well and truly whooped."

Tavros had almost no hope of winning this race but that didn't mean he was giving up now. He pressed down on the forward button so hard his thumb hurt. On the last turn he picked up an item box and managed to get three red shells! With a few lucky shots he was able to spin Dirk out and take first.

"Yes!" He cried, jumping up from the couch. "Who got their ass whooped this time! Oh god please don't tell my dad I said that."

Dirk slumps back against the cushions, smiling. "I guess it was about time you won, huh?" He puts the remote aside. "You want some popcorn now? Or maybe -" Dirk glances at the clock. "You're probably hungry. I should make some proper food." God, he hopes Jake had the foresight to get in some microwaveable meals. If he tried to cook anything from scratch they'd probably both end up in the hospital from botulism.

"Um actually..." Tavros shifts nervously beside him. "I was wondering if I could ask you about something. You know like...advice?"

Dirk seemed like he was uncomfortable about something and trying to hide it and until Tavros knew it wasn't him he wouldn't be able to stop fretting about it all night. Perhaps...a bit of subterfuge was called for?

"Advice?" repeats Dirk, not even trying to hide the abject horror in his voice. "Gee, uh - I'll sure try my best, but I'm not the best at giving advice, but uh - sure, go ahead." Oh God, what was it going to be? If it was something crush-related, Dirk thinks he might sink into the carpet. Maybe he wants advice about Vrissy.

He's going to end up giving him horrible advice and Jake is going to go after him with a pitchfork. He can feel it.

"Well um. I know I have this whole 'thing' with Vrissy but that's...I'm not sure if a kismesis is really what I need right now and... there’s um... this guy. That I really like. Like a lot. But um..." Tavvy’s face burns as he elaborates, trying to keep things vague. "He’s kinda... older than me? And I'm not sure if... if he'd feel the same way."

Dirk narrows his eyes. "How older? You have to be careful, Tavvy. I hope he's only a couple of years older." Dirk ignores the sudden flare of heat in his belly at the admission that Tavros is into guys; tamps down the ridiculous, irrational jealousy at Tavvy having a 'thing' with Vrissy. "And yeah, Vrissy seems - kinda mean. Kismesisstude isn't an excuse to treat people like shit."

"He’s like... in his twenties. But it's OK because I know I can trust him! I know he'd never hurt me. And yeah - I'm pretty sure Vrissy doesn't even actually like me. She just wants someone to bully." Tavros looks at the floor.

Panic sparks through Dirk, quickly snowballing into pure, unadulterated fear. "Tavvy," he says gently. "This guy, whoever he is... he's too old for you. Far too old for you. It's dangerous - and not to mention illegal. You said you don't know how he feels, so I assume you haven't done anything together yet - and that's good. Keep it that way." One of Dirk's hands has subconsciously curled into a fist against the cushions, nails leaving raw crescents in his palms. "You shouldn't even have friends that age. How did you meet him? The internet? He's a predator, Tavvy."

Tavvy bites his lip.

 _It's now or never_ , he decides.

" _You're_ not a predator," he murmurs, placing a hand on Dirk’s thigh, feeling warmth radiate from his clothed skin. "And you're my friend. I know you'd never hurt me." He blinks up at him with his big, tawny brown eyes, hoping he gets the message.

Dirk gives him a nervous little laugh, something so incredibly out of character that jumping up on the table and singing opera would have been less surprising. "We're talking about this twenty year old, not thirty-three year old me." Tavros' hand is burning on his thigh, causing his cock to stiffen and his breath to tremble.

Tavvy was just making a comparison. There was no way he was -

Was there?

"Wait you’re – you’re thirty? You don't look..." Tavros shakes his head. Dirk looks so young for being thirty three! But he’s getting distracted. He swallows the nervous lump on his throat, gathers his courage and begins pulling himself into Dirks lap.

"E-either way... Even if... this guy was thirty... I wouldn't mind. I've known him for so long. I...I just know that I can trust him with something like this." Tavvy’s face is bright red, his eyes looking everywhere except Dirk’s, too afraid to see disgust in them.

Dirk's hands automatically go upwards to clasp Tavros' waist, trembling slightly. "T-Tavros - I'm over twice your age - and you're very much underage -" Dirk swallows. "I -" He's not going to be able to hold out for long. Tavvy's weight is warm in his lap, his ass dangerously close to his cock. He reaches up to take off his shades, setting them aside. "Tavros..."

Tavvy stiffens in Dirk’s hold. His eyes finally flick over to Dirk’s and his heart sinks at what he sees. The blond almost looks...afraid? Had _Tavros_ done that to him?

_Of course he's afraid. He's afraid of getting in trouble! You're half his age! How could you be so irresponsible?!_

"I...I know,” he murmurs, frowning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just...I like you Dirk. I like you a lot. I'm sorry. I don't know why I ever thought... it’s stupid. We can just forget it ever happened. Just please...don't be disgusted with me,” he begs quietly.

Dirk lets out a long breath. "I'm not... disgusted with you. I -" He hesitates for a moment. Tavvy looks so nervous, so embarrassed - and so absolutely fucking edible.

"Fuck," says Dirk hoarsely, and pushes Tavvy down onto the sofa, straddling him, crashing his lips down on his.

He's doing it.

He's kissing _Jake's son._

His ex-boyfriend's _fifteen year old_ son.

Dirk is saying something to him but he can't quite hear it over the blood rushing in his ears.

_This was so stupid. You ruined everything. He'll hate you now -_

Just as he can feel tears pricking his eyes, suddenly Tavvy is falling backwards against the couch. Before he can even process what's happening, Dirk is crawling over him, that lithe muscled body that had appeared in so many shameful dreams is straddling him. And then the blonde leans down and fiercely connects their lips.

Dirk is kissing him.

Tonguing him.

Working his way past his lips to lick into his mouth.

Tavvy moans, letting his head fall back onto the couch and his fist clench around Dirks shirt as he enthusiastically reciprocates.

Tavvy's kisses are inexperienced and messy, but they're desperate, and Dirk feels hot arousal surge within him as his hand grasps Tavvy's hair. He cants his hips down, grinding his erection against Tavvy's stomach. "Fuck," gasps Dirk as he comes up for air. "This is so - I shouldn't be doing this - fuck -"

Tavvy can feel Dirk getting hard against him, pressing into his stomach and grinding into him. Fuck he feels so big! He whimpers and arches up against him, arousal and desire like he's never felt before surging through him.

He whines when Dirk pulls away, pawing at his face and trying to bring him back in. "P-please, Dirk! Please! I need you! I-I'm all yours! Please take me!" He begs, thrusting his growing erection up against the blondes. He could already tell he was much smaller than Dirk but for some reason that only turned him on more.

"God - Tavvy - I can't -" There's still time to walk away. They'd kissed, but somehow Dirk thinks that if they go any further, it will be irreversible.  
  
You can pretend a kiss never happened. But not this.

Almost without his permission, Dirk's hands pluck at Tavvy's shirt, fumbling with the buttons as though Dirk's an inexperienced teenager. By the time he finally gets the shirt off, Dirk's pushing Tavvy down again, peppering kisses across his chest, tongue flicking teasingly at his nipple.

Tavvy chews on his lower lip in anticipation, an eager smile spreading across his face as Dirks fingers pop open the buttons of his shirt. He arches up into him with a grateful moan as those gorgeous hands caress his chest, his tongue teasing the buds on his chest into hardness. Everywhere Dirk touches him is searing hot, as if the blond’s mere touch could brand his skin, claiming him fully as his own.

"Oh god, Dirk! That...f-feels so good!" he whimpers. "You have no id-dea...I've d-dreamed of this for so lo- _ong!_ "

"Yeah?" murmurs Dirk against Tavvy's skin. "What else have you dreamed of? This?" He unbuttons Tavvy's jeans, shoving them down and pulling out Tavvy's cock. He's already fully hard, and he's a little bigger than Dirk had been expecting. Smaller than him, of course, but bigger than he'd have expected from a fifteen year old.

Oh God, he's _fifteen._

Pushing aside his guilty conscience for a minute, he spits in his hand and slowly strokes Tavvy's cock. "Have you thought about this?" Dirk asks, thumb sliding over the head of Tavvy's dick. "What about this?" He bends his head, taking the first inch or so inside his mouth and suckling, eyes flicking up to meet Tavvy's.

Tavvy throws his head back and moans as Dirk begins stroking his cock. He quickly rights himself though, because he wants to see - to _watch._ He can't contain the noises he makes at the sight of those perfect, warm, calloused hands jerking him off. "Fffuck! Yes! I-I did! Your hands are amazing! I've always l-loved them!" He stutters out, bucking up into the blonde’s fist.

When Dirk bends his head and takes him in his mouth it takes everything Tavvy has not to just cum right there. "Oh my god! Diiirk!" he whines, tensing as he tries to keep from thrusting up into the blond’s throat. "Your mouth feels incredible!" Tavvy grips the couch so hard his knuckles turn white, trying to keep still.

Dirk pulls off, sensing that Tavvy's close - he's a horny teenager getting his cock sucked for the first time, after all.

At least, he hopes it's the first time. Dirk feels a flash of jealous when he thinks about Vrissy, and has to berate himself internally for being jealous of a teenage girl.

Dirk fishes in his coat for the emergency travel-sized bottle of lube that he hasn't used in ages - months, maybe even a year. "Do you want me to fuck you?" asks Dirk, voice rough as he rocks his erection against Tavvy. "We don't have to - if you're not ready -"

Tavvy whines when Dirk pulls away, already missing the wet heat on his cock. He doesn't miss it for long however when Dirk asks his next question. "Oh god, yes! Please!" Tavvy begs him, blushing when he realizes how eager he sounds. "But um...its my...my first time and you look p-pretty big so... so please be gentle." He requests bashfully.

"Of course I'll be gentle," soothes Dirk. "I'd never hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He slicks up two fingers and pushes Tavvy's legs upwards, knees nearly hitting his shoulder blades. He carefully inserts the first finger, curling it a little inside him. "Okay?"

Tavvy lays back on the couch, his breath catching in anticipation. He holds the back of his knees when Dirk pushes his legs up and he watches as the blonde coats his beautifully sculpted fingers in slick lube. He whimpers when they first touch his hole, a combination of nerves and overstimulation starting to get to him but Dirk’s careful ministrations are able to relax him enough that he can slip a finger inside.

Tavvy can't help but tense. It doesn't hurt like he'd expected it to but it isn't exactly comfortable. "'M alright," he murmurs, squirming and trying to accustom himself to the feeling of being penetrated.

"Yeah? You sure?" Dirk leans forward to kiss Tavvy softly as he starts to pump his finger in and out of Tavvy's entrance, feeling the boy squirm beneath him. He pushes a second finger in, Tavvy's hole automatically resisting the unfamiliar invasion even when the liberal amount of lube he'd used. "Fuck, Tavvy - you feel so tight - I can only imagine what you're going to feel like around my cock..."

Tavvy pants unevenly as he begins to grow accustomed to the feeling of Dirks fingers inside him. He starts pressing down on them, liking the way they curl in him, brushing against particularly sensitive spots. "Oh g-god! If your f-fingers feel like this...I think I might die from the way your cock feels!" he moans.

"Ah Dirk! There! Again! Please there!" he pleads when the blondes fingers brush over something that makes electricity rush up his spine.

Dirk smiles wickedly. "Here?" He curls his fingers against Tavvy's prostate again, his thrusting becoming harder, rougher. Tavvy looks so fucking beautiful like this, tan skin flushed with desire, squirming and gasping with pleasure beneath him. Dirk's so hard it's painful, arousal building like a pressure cooker. "Are you ready?" he murmurs in Tavvy's ear. "Ready to have my cock filling you up?"

Tavvy arches as Dirk drives his fingers into that sensitive spot again and again. It feels like little explosions going off under his skin and setting off chain reactions all over his body. He's so close, so close! He's going to cum the second Dirk puts it in him and he doesn't even care. It just feels so good.

"Y-yes! Please put it in me, Dirk! F-fill me up! I want your cock so badly!" he cries, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck.

Dirk lets out a shuddering breath against Tavvy's skin. He wants so badly to mark him, to leave little storm-cloud bruises all over his neck, but Jake and Jane would surely notice. He could always ask Tavros to blame it on Vrissy... or wear high-collared shirts...

_No, Dirk, don't you dare._

He removes his fingers from Tavvy, making a little obscene noise as they slide from his slick entrance, and he pours more lube onto his shaft, wincing slightly at the coldness of it. He lines the head up with Tavvy's entrance, and slowly pushes inside.

And oh fuck, Tavvy is so tight and hot around him.

Dirk moans, fingers digging into Tavvy's hips. "Oh fuck - _Tavros_ -"

"Aaaah! Slowly, slowly! Y-y-you’re big! Soooo big!" Tavvy moans as Dirk finally penetrates him. The burning stretch combined with the achy slide of his turgid muscle along his sensitive inner walls and the slow gradual filling sensation is driving him wild.

It hurts a bit but at the same time it feels so incredible. Like nothing he's ever felt before. He _feels_ so much it’s like it’s going to burst out of him at any moment and he clings tightly onto the blond, trying to contain it all in his tiny body.

"Sorry," pants Dirk, forcing himself to slide in more slowly, _agonisingly_ slowly. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Dirk gently takes Tavvy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face upwards. His tawny eyes are shining suspiciously. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no! Don't stop! 'S amazing!" Tavvy slurs, wrapping a hand reassuringly around Dirk’s wrist. "'M okay. Just go slow and I'll be ok. It feels good,” he murmurs, giving Dirk a small, shy smile.

Tavvy thinks that this is what being drunk must feel like. He feels drunk on Dirk; drunk on pleasure; drunk on the moment, as he leans in and pecks at the blond’s lips.

"Okay, but if you don't like anything I'm doing, you have to tell me," says Dirk quietly as he kisses Tavvy's neck, teeth grazing his skin oh-so-lightly. He slowly begins thrusting, the feel of Tavvy around him making electricity spark on his skin, through his veins. "Fuck -" He wants to go faster; he wants to make Tavvy claw at his back. He returns the kiss, deeper and more desperate, tongue flicking teasingly inside his mouth.

Tavvy moans into his mouth as Dirk sinks all the way into him. He feels so warm and full inside, he swears that if he looked down he'd see his stomach bulging to accommodate Dirk's girth. He pants and whimpers as Dirk begins to pump into him slowly and gently. He hasn't even hit that especially sensitive spot yet and Tavvy is certain he isn't going to last till when he does. "Diirrrk!" he cries. "I'm not...I'll cum too soon!"

"That's okay," murmurs Dirk, and he begins thrusting a little faster, breath heavy and hot against Tavvy's neck. "Cum for me, baby -" Once he starts actually thrusting, it's very hard to stop, and Dirk finds himself going faster, harder, deeper. "Mmh - Tavvy, oh fuck - "

Tavvy can feel Dirk speeding up, hitting even harder and deeper inside of him. With the blond’s permission he allows himself to let go. He cums, harder than he ever has in his life, spurting thick white all over his tan chest. While sparks are still flying behind his eyes as he starts to come down, he can feel Dirk still pumping into him, chasing his own climax. His oversensitive muscles are screaming for a break but his tired cock perks up slightly at the idea of being used for the blond’s pleasure.

"D-Don't stop. Keep going. Use me for your pleasure! Cum in me! I can t-take it!" He insists, reaching up to cup the blond’s cheek in his hand.

"Fuck," hisses Dirk, and begins fucking him hard, driving into him over and over. He drags his fingers through the mess on Tavvy's torso and slides them into his mouth. "G-God - you like that, hmm? You like being used like the little slut you are?" _Oh fuck, where did that come from?_

Tavvy groans as his oversensitive muscles spark on the edge of pain and pleasure. Dirk fucks into him hard at a ruthless pace but it's good. It feels sooo good! What was happening to him? Only a few minutes ago he was a blushing, shy virgin and now he was telling Dirk to use him for his own pleasure.

"O-only for you! I'm your slut!" he cries out, unable to do anything but lie back and take it, his fingers digging crescent moons into Dirks skin.

The sharp sting of Tavvy's nails digging into his back is what finally pushes Dirk over the edge, and with a trembling moan he's filling Tavvy up with his release. He pulls out, watching a drop of his cum slide from his entrance, and then he's collapsing on top of him, curling his arms around Tavvy's slight waist. "Fuck," he mumbles. "That was so fucking good, baby..."

The feeling of Dirk pouring hot, thick cum into him was almost enough to get Tavvy hard again. He whimpers at the loss when Dirk pulls out of him. It might've been nice to just lie there with Dirk's cock plugging him up for a while, keeping his cum nestled inside.

Dirk wraps him up and pulls him close and Tavvy snuggles further into his arms. "That was...amazing, Dirk. Thank you so much. For everything."

Suddenly the sweet moment is shattered by the sound of a door opening and keys jingling.

_Shit! My dad’s home!_

Dirk has never felt such a sharp, overwhelming sense of terror in his entire life than when he hears the front door unlock. He finally understands what it means for your stomach to drop - because it does, as though a lead weight has been dropped inside him, as though a void has unfurled at his core.

_What the fuck is Jake doing back? He's not supposed to be back for hours yet, what the fuck, **what the fuck** \- _

There's nothing that can be done. The door to the living room leads directly into the hallway, straight in front of the front door. They can't escape. There's nothing they can do. Tavvy's clothes are scattered over the floor, and his chest is smeared with his own release, with Dirk's leaking out of him and pooling on the leather couch beneath him.

All Dirk can do is exchanged a horrified glance with Tavros before the door opens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RE-READ THE TAGS there's... a lot of new shit here 
> 
> joyfulJackalope as Dirk and Jake, IWannaBeYahtzee as Tavvy.

Jake English is in the best mood he's been in for what seems like forever.

He is in love with Dirk Strider.

He's in love with him, and he's ready to confess, which is why he ran out of the theatre in the middle of the Shakespeare play Rose had dragged him along to see and drove home.

He doesn't think he ever fell out of love with him. Jake's been nursing his broken heart for sixteen years, beating himself up over and over because of that one stupid mistake he'd made.

Although, Jake doesn't feel entirely comfortable calling it a mistake. After all, it had resulted in Tavvy, one of the best things in his life.

Jake throws open the living room door, and the beaming smile on his face turns into a rictus grin as his entire body freezes.

For a moment, Jake's certain he's misinterpreted the scene in front of him - but there's no mistaking what's happening. Dirk and Tavvy are tangled together on the sofa, and Tavvy's as naked as the day he was born, with a translucent white liquid shining on his chest, between his legs.

"You son of a bitch," says Jake, his voice curiously flat. _"You son of a bitch!"_ he roars.

Although Jake wants to hit him, he doesn't - he goes to the cabinet where he keeps his pistols locked up.

Tavvy's entire body locks up in fear when he sees his father going for his gun. Not even thinking about his state of undress, he leaps up from the couch and rushes over to his father. "Dad, no!" he begs. "He didn't- it wasn't-! This isn't what it looks like! I asked him to! Please, _please_ put the gun down!" He puts his hands up placatingly, his big brown eyes wide with fear."Dirk didn't do anything I didn't ask him to do. If you want to punish anyone, punish me! But please don't hurt him!"

To Jake's absolute horror, he's jealous.

Of _Dirk._

For doing what Jake could never do.

It only started recently - Jake might be disgusting, but he's not _that_ disgusting. He can pinpoint the exact time when he'd looked at Tavros, his son, and felt arousal spark through his stomach. Six months ago, over breakfast, when Tavvy's beautiful brown eyes were hazy with sleep. He's always thought Tavros looks like a cross between Jane and himself, but now he realises he also looks like John. Jake's always had a thing for his younger brother, but he'd managed to get over it when he met Dirk.

And now that attraction has been turned on his own son.

Jake slowly turns away from the cabinet, hands trembling slightly. "He's fifteen fucking years old," says Jake lowly. "I don't care what he said to you, you're the fucking adult here and you should have said no! Do you know how many times I've wanted to pin him down on that fucking couch and -"

Fuck.

FUCK.

Tavros startles at his father’s sudden volume. He rarely ever hears his dad yell, and when he did it usually meant big trouble for him. He begins to shrink away slightly but is taken aback when he seemingly let's something slip.

"Papa?" He asks in a small voice. His father had always found it cute when he used that word so he often brought it out when he sensed he was in some form of trouble. "Are you saying you're...like Dirk? Do you...want to touch me too?" His tone is even, inquisitive and without judgement.

"Of course not!" says Jake immediately, reflexively. "You're my son - and a child." This last word was thrown at Dirk like a dagger, who shrinks back slightly as he buttons his jeans. Jake glances back at Tavvy, who looks - curious? He certainly doesn't look disgusted; his lips are parted slightly, head tilted a little. His normally perfectly styled hair is a mess, no doubt due to Dirk, and it suits him. It makes him look -

Debauched.

"Put your clothes on," says Jake levelly.

Tavvy bows his head, his eyes staying on the floor as he collects his clothes. "Are...are you mad at me?" he asks, softly. "I know you... you liked Dirk way back when but...I didn't... I didn't mean to..."

He bites his lip and begins fumbling to try and redress himself. He'd not only gotten Dirk in trouble but he'd hurt his father. He knew his dad had had feelings for the blond! Why had he still persisted?

"I'm sorry! I was so stupid and selfish! I shouldn't’ve..." He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. Everything had felt so perfect only a moment ago.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Tavvy," says Jake, sitting down beside him. The poor kid is crying too hard to button his shirt properly; Jake takes his hands, pushing them onto his lap as he does his shirt for him. The gesture reminds him of when he used to dress Tavvy as a toddler, and makes him feel even more disgusting. "It's not your fault, okay?"

Dirk feels like he should say something, but he doesn't know what; he feels like anything he says would make Jake bite his head off.

His brain is still swirling at Jake's accidental confession, half-convinced he must have hallucinated it, because there was no fucking way Jake wanted to fuck his own son.

Right?

Tavvy sniffles quietly as his papa helps him do up his shirt buttons. It’s comforting. It reminds him of when he was younger.

"I...I didn't want Dirk to get in trouble," he whimpers. "If I hadn't said anything about it, if hadn't asked him, you wouldn't be cross at him right now. Please, please don't be mad, papa!" he pleads, taking his father's much larger hands in his tinier ones once he's done with his buttons.

"I didn't mean to take him from you... I'm sorry."

" _Take_ him from - Tavvy, he hasn't loved me in years. I'm more afraid of him taking _you_ away from _me_ \- of him hurting you." He pets Tavvy's hair soothingly. "Are you sure he didn't - force you into anything?"

"Of course not." Dirk finally breaks his silence, those three words cracking through the air like a whip. "What the fuck do you take me for?"

"I took you for someone who wouldn't sleep with a fifteen year old!"

"Yeah? Well I took you as someone who didn't want to fuck his fifteen year old son!"

"He didn't force me!" Tavvy insists. "I asked him. Begged him to do it. I've..." He blushes. "I've wanted him for so long. He was always so kind to me and his hands are so perfect and everything about him is just so..." He trails off.

"But...if you want me too, papa...you can have me. I don't m-mind. I love you." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and embracing him.

The bottom falls out of Jake's stomach - out of his whole fucking world.

"No," croaks Jake, trying to ignore the sick surge of arousal he gets at the word _papa_ , gently but firmly pushing him away. "God, Tavvy - don't think you have to - just pretend I didn't say anything, okay?" Jake nearly lets out a laugh. How the hell was Tavvy supposed to pretend his father doesn't want to fuck him?

The best thing in his life was his relationship with Tavvy, and now he's gone and ruined it beyond repair. Like he did with Dirk; like he did with anything. Everything.

Jake turns to Dirk. "I came home early because I wanted to confess. I love you. But you don't love me. You're more interested in my _son_."

Dirk knew. Of course he knew; Jake was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and Dirk couldn't deny that there was a little part of him that gave into Tavvy's seduction because he knew it would break Jake's heart. But now, seeing him so defeated, so broken, Dirk finally thinks he's punished him enough.

"I love you too. And Tavros. I love you both. So much."

Tavvy’s little heart couldn't help but break a little as his father pushed him away. He could clearly see the pain and anguish in his face.

"Its ok, papa! I promise it is! You won't hurt me. I know you won't. You or Dirk. You're the two people I trust most in the world!" he reassures them.

His father's confession only confirms what he already knows in his heart to be true, but Dirk’s confession damn near stopped it. He could feel tears springing to his eyes again but this time they were happy ones.

"Dirk you... you love me?" he asks, disbelievingly.

Dirk gives him a soft smile, stroking his cheek. "Yeah," he says. "I do."

Jake blinks at Dirk in silence for a moment, then turns to Tavvy. "I can't - I can't take advantage of you like that, I can't. It's not like you want me, you just want - to make me happy. And I understand. It's fine, you don't have to - you don't have to let me do anything to you." Jake looks at Dirk, and all he wants to do is kiss him - but he still can't get over the sting of betrayal.

Ironically.

Tavvy smiles and leans into Dirk’s hand, tears flowing down his face.

"I know I don't have to! I know you'd never make me. But I want to!" Tavvy insists, turning to his father. He takes his dad’s wrist and places his hand against his opposite cheek, nuzzling into it just like he had Dirk’s.

"Please, papa. Why won't you let me make you happy?" He blushes as he continues. "I-I want you and Dirk to make me feel good and I'll m-make you and him f-feel good. I w-want us all to feel good together. I love you both."

"You - you want me?" Jake shakes his head disbelievingly. "Tav, you don't have to lie to me. It's okay. We can carry on as we always have. You don't have to do anything."

He can't quite bring himself to pull his hand away.

Tavvy leans forward to press a shy peck to his father’s lips. His cheeks burn as he speaks. "I'm sorry, papa. I'm sorry, Dirk. I'm b-being greedy but...I want both of you," he murmurs, softly.

Jake lets out an animalistic growl, pinning Tavvy to the couch. "Fuck," he groans as he feels Tavvy's hard cock pressing against his thigh. "Fuck - Tavvy - you have us -" Before he can second-guess himself, he's kissing Tavvy desperately, a far cry from the pecks he'd given him previously.

Dirk can feel his cock perking up in interest as he watches the scene unfolding in front of him through glazed eyes.

This was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen.

"Papa!" Tavvy moans out against his lips, burying his hands in his dad’s hair. He can feel his father’s stubble scratching his face as his large lips engulf his own. He can feel the man is already rock hard from where he's pressing him onto the couch.

These two men are the only ones in the world that he loves enough to trust with his body. If one of them just happened to be his father then so be it.

This is so wrong, this is so fucking wrong -

But Tavvy's so responsive beneath him, and he wants it - the evidence of that is currently pressing into Jake's thigh as Tavvy clutches at him, his hips canting involuntarily up towards him. "Fuck, Tavros -" He pulls away from him briefly and turns to Dirk, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a bruisingly-hard kiss; the first kiss they'd shared in sixteen years.

"You want both of us, darling?" says Jake as he turns back to his son. "Why don't you have both of us at the same time?" Jake softly strokes Tavvy's cheek. "Only if you want to. If you get uncomfortable with anything we do, you have to tell us, okay?"

Tavvy shivers at the idea of both Dirk and his papa all over him. "I...y-yes please! I'd love that. Please...let me make you both feel good,” he murmurs, putting a hand over his father's, his eyes lidded and hazy with lust and love for the two men in front of him.

Dirk can hardly believe his luck.

This is happening, this is happening, this _is really fucking happening_.

He pulls down his pants, and he doesn't miss the hungry look in Jake's eyes as he watches his cock springing free.

Jake had forgotten how _big_ Dirk was, how thick, how it curved slightly towards his stomach, how quick it was to have pre-cum bead on its tip. Jake wants to ride him until Dirk's a fucking mess beneath him, but he'd made a promise to his son. He carefully manoeuvres Tavvy on all fours, positioning himself at his rear as he watches a little trickle of cum slide tantalisingly down his thigh. "Go on," Jake murmurs. "Taste him."

Tavvy flushes, leaning forward give a few kitten licks at the head. He lets his tongue drag along the slit, tasting his pre cum. It was a bitter, musky taste but he still rolls it around on his tongue, savoring it.

"You're so big," Tavvy murmurs, wrapping a hand around Dirk’s base as he begins suckling at the tip. "I can hardly believe this was inside of me."

Dirk gives him a wicked little smile. "You think I'm big? You should see your papa's." He ignores the look Jake throws him, tipping back his head as Tavvy's mouth closes around him. "Fuck... your mouth is so hot..." His hips twitch ever so slightly forward.

Tavvy basks in the praise, letting his tongue circle around Dirk’s thick tip. "I-I'm probably not gonna be much good at this...but I'll try to make you feel good," he murmurs bashfully, before tucking his lip over his teeth and attempting to take a bit more into his mouth. He’s able to fit a few inches of the blond’s length in, stroking the rest.

Dirk lets out a shuddering sigh. "No, that's good... you're doin' good." He gestures for Jake to come around, who does.

"Why don't you take turns sucking us off," purrs Dirk, and heat coils in Jake's belly at the thought. He edges closer, his bottom half now completely unclothed, hard cock almost perpendicular to his torso.

"That's a good idea," says Jake breathlessly. "What do you think, Tavvy? You want to taste your papa?" He never thought that highlighting their familial relationship would be hot like this; until now, it's only ever been a source of shame.

Tavvy pulls off of Dirk, going even redder in the face. He nods fervently. "Y-Yes. Please let me taste you, Papa. I wanna suck you."

Now that they’re standing side by side, Tavvy can't help but compare them. Dirk's is long and curved like the rest of him. Papa’s isn't quite as big, but he's thick in a way that makes his mouth water. Tavvy grips his father’s thighs and licks up the base of his cock, letting his tongue drag along the sensitive vein on the underside. "You taste so good, papa." he whimpers, taking him into his mouth and suckling gently.

Jake groans lowly. "You're so good at this, darling - hope that's just natural talent and you haven't been - _ah!_ \- practising..."

Every inch of Jake's skin prickles with heat. He grabs Dirk, their lips colliding in a desperate kiss, his hand curling around Dirk's cock. He lets Tavvy suck him for a little longer, then pulls out, guiding the head of Dirk's cock past Tavvy's lips.

Tavvy gasps a little as his father pulls out of his mouth. "No I-I haven't! I swear! Y-You're the only ones I trust enough to let touch me. I love you, papa. I love you both so much!"

He gratefully accepts Dirk back into his mouth. His jaw is beginning to ache a little but he ignores it, bobbing his head and pillowing the blond’s dick on his tongue.

"Good boy," murmurs Jake, stroking Tavvy's hair as he takes Dirk back in his mouth. Jake shifts back around to Tavvy's other side and slips a finger past his entrance. He's still wet with Dirk's cum and a little loose, but he's afraid of hurting him, so Jake grabs the bottle of lube from the floor and slicks himself up. He rubs his glans between the cleft of Tavvy's buttocks, emitting a low moan.

"Are you ready, baby boy?" Jake asks breathlessly, and Dirk pulls away from Tavvy so he can answer.

Tavvy moans around Dirk’s cock when he feels his father slip a finger in him, stirring up the cum that’s still there. He can't help the undignified noise he makes at the thought of Dirks and his papa’s cum mixing inside him.

He has to pull back and gasp for air when he feels his papa teasing the head of his cock at his entrance. He presses himself back against it, eager for it to slip into him already. "Yes Papa! Please! I wanna feel your big cock inside me! Please fuck me,” he begs, panting hotly onto Dirk’s thighs.

"Such an eager little thing, aren't you?" coos Jake, and slowly slides inside. Tavvy's loose enough that he accepts Jake with little resistance, but still so, deliciously tight. "Oh God - Tavvy -" Jake snaps his hips forwards, involuntarily causing Tavvy's body to jerk forward, taking more of Dirk's cock in his mouth than he'd meant to. Dirk quickly pulls off, stroking his cheek. "You okay?" He glances up, and his cock twitches at the sight of Jake thrusting into his son, strong arms curled around Tavvy's waist as he fucks into him.

Tavvy whimpers around the blonde as his father’s thick length fills him. The pleasure overwhelms him, turning his limbs to mush. His eyes roll back in his head, he can't move, he can only stay where he is and warm Dirk’s cock. Suddenly he's being jerked forward and there’s so much more filling his mouth than before.

He gags but thankfully Dirk pulls back quickly. He coughs and tries to get his breath back, which is harder than it should be with hot waves of bliss rolling over him every few seconds. "I- I'm fi _IINE_!"

Papa’s arms wrap around him and he begins thrusting into him, hard and fast, striking that special little bundle of nerves with each pump. "Oh! Oh, Papa!" he cries, throwing his head back as he's swept up in a current of ecstasy.

The noises Tavvy is making is driving Jake insane, and he knows he won't be able to last for long. "You like that?" he manages to pant. "You like getting fucked open on your papa's fat cock, baby?" Jake's never been good at dirty talk; he's sure he sounds like the cheesiest porno actor, but once the words start he can't stem their flow. "You're so perfect, Tavvy - so tight and hot around me - you want it harder? You want me to pin you down and fuck you until you can barely remember your own name?"

"Yes! Yes I-I love it! I love Papa’s cock in me! S-stirring me up inside!" Tavvy can hardly believe the words that are coming out of his own mouth. A few hours ago he was a pretty quiet kid who didn't even like swearing but now here he was happily babbling on about how much he loved his father’s dick. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. “Yes, harder Papa! Your dick feels soooo good! P-Pin me down and- and take what you want from me! F-Fuck me so hard I can't remember anything else but how good it feels to be speared open on your cock! Turn me into your little dickslut!"

"Fucking hell," gasps Jake, and his hand lands flat on Tavvy's back, pushing him down into the sofa as he speeds up his thrust. "God, you're such a slut - you're papa's little slut, aren't you?"

Dirk had fallen against the arm of the sofa, watching them through heavy-lidded eyes. He wants to feel Tavvy's hot, eager mouth around him, but he wants to hear those dirty fucking words of his more. He's stroking his cock slowly, still slick from Tavvy's spit. "So hot," he whispers. "Fuck..."

Tavvy whines as his father speeds up, his cheek pressing against the couch, skewing his glasses. "Yes! I'm your slut! I'm you two's l-little slut!" He moans, gripping the sofa and bucking back into his papa’s thrusts. "Use me whenever you want! Stick your cocks in me! I-I'll do whatever you want! I-I'll make you feel so good!" he pants, smiling deliriously up the two men.

Dirk bucks his hips forward into his hand conclusively as Tavvy looks up at him. He's a study in debauchery; bird's-nest ebony hair, glasses crooked, a vacant fucked-out expression, a little drop of drool trailing down the side of his chin.

Dirk's hand is suddenly not enough.

He surges forward, sliding his cock back between Tavvy's lips and thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He wants to take Tavvy at his word and use him, but he manages to hold himself back. "Our very own little slut," Dirk gasps. "How did we get so lucky?"

Jake only looks at him in response, mind spinning too fast for him to formulate any words.

Tavvy licks hungrily at Dirk’s cock as he thrusts gently into his mouth. In the back of his mind there is a part of him that can't believe he's acting like this. So slutty and undignified when he'd always been so quiet and polite. But he can't bring himself to care. He's never felt so good in his entire life. So free.

He's being used and degraded and yet he feels safe and cared for. In the arms of two men he knows love him and would never do anything to truly hurt him. He embraces the pleasure, lets himself get swept away in it, and does everything he can to please the two gorgeous men he's sandwiched between.

Jake's arms tighten around his son as he feels his climax approaching, and a cry is ripped from his throat as he cums, pumping Tavvy full of his seed as it mixes with Dirk's inside him. He gives Tavvy a few final, slow thrusts while his erection still lasts, and then slips out of him, watching him lick and suck at Dirk's cock.

"You should come in his mouth," says Jake as he relaxes, boneless, into the sofa. "See how much he can swallow."

Tavvy's eyes roll up in his head as his papa pumps him full of cum. Unable to resist anymore, he reaches down between his legs and begins pumping himself furiously as he bobs on the blondes cock, trying to bring them both to climax.

Dirk's hand cards through Tavvy's hair, gasping as he works him with his mouth. He glances up at Jake, who looks just as blissed-out as his son, and his hand tightens ever so slightly in Tavvy's hair. "I'm gonna - fuck, Tavvy, I'm gonna cum - drink it down, baby, you can do it -"

"Mmmm! Give it to me, Dirk! Let me drink it!" Tavvy mumbles with his mouth full. He’s so close!

With a trembling gasp, Dirk cums, staring into Tavvy's gorgeous brown eyes. "Such a good boy..."

Tavvy swallows faithfully, trying his best to get every drop. The hot gush down his throat is just what he needed to push him over the edge and he cums with a muffled cry, spilling onto the couch.

He pulls away and rolls over onto his back, losing his glasses along the way. He stares up at the ceiling panting and trying to catch his breath.

Jake shifts forward. Most of Tavvy's release went into the couch, painting the dark brown leather so prettily, but a couple of drops had landed in his thigh. Jake dips his head, collecting them with his tongue, feeling the heat of Tavvy's body and the way he trembles slightly in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He crawls up, pulling Tavvy towards him and curling his arms around him. "You okay?" he murmurs into Tavvy's hair.

He raises an eyebrow when Dirk attempts to join, squashing himself uncomfortably between Tavvy and the back of the sofa. "If you want to cuddle, we should go to bed," says Jake, hoping off the sofa and lifting Tavvy bridal-style into his arms. "You want to snuggle with us, darling?"

Tavvy's trembling only increases when he feels his papa’s tongue graze over his oversensitive skin. But then his hands are petting his hair and his low soft voice is in his ear and all of sudden all Tavvy can feel is calm and content and so very very sleepy.

He wraps his arms around his papa’s neck as he lifts him off the couch, cuddling close to his chest. "Mmm. Yes please," he replies, softly.

Jake carries Tavvy to his bedroom, and he's never been more glad that he'd indulged himself by buying a king sized bed. He places Tavvy in the middle, who curls around him like a koala, nuzzling into his chest. Dirk gets in the other side, spooning him, and his hand reaches over Tavvy's hip to interlace with Jake's. "Love you both," he murmurs, suddenly feeling as tired as Tavvy looks. Two orgasms in the space of an hour were a better sleep-aid than Nyquil.

Tavvy snuggles into his father’s chest, quickly drifting off to sleep next to the two men he loves most in the world. "Papa?" he asks sleepily. "Does this mean we all get to be happy now? Together?"

Jake smiles, kissing Tavvy's cheek as his hand tightens on Dirk's. "That's right, baby. Together."


End file.
